


Love Under the Lights

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [33]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan Howell, Boys In Love, Cute, DDLG, Dom Phil Lester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Phil Lester, In Love, Las Vegas, M/M, Smut, Sub Dan Howell, Top Phil Lester, Vacation, babyboy!dan, daddy!Phil, mild ddlg, mild drinking, theres a lot of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: "So beautiful," Phil cooed softly as he wiggled himself down, moving so he was more laying on his stomach than kneeling now, his face headed right for where he knew Dan would enjoy it best; he was going to eat out his lover.~*~*~aka the fic where dan and phil take a mini little vacation to las vegas and alcohol induced love making ensues.





	Love Under the Lights

**Author's Note:**

> soz im so late with today's update. i had an irl shitstorm of a day and i had planned on using today to write. everything's in order now, so enjoy this chapter i poured my heart and soul into with a little to much plot and quite a bit of porn xD

"Dan, c'mon! It's gonna be a great time!" Phil encouraged with a bright smile as they wandered their way into the casino.

"There're a lot of people here, Phil," Dan hesitated softly, slipping behind the raven haired boy as if he could hide behind him.

"Yeah, kinda, but Dan, no one knows who we are here, or really cares," Phil said softly, turning around to face the slightly taller boy, "we can be ourselves without having to worry. That's why we're here, remember?"

Phil spoke with such a reassuring tone that Dan couldn't remember any of his original fears. He grabbed Phil's hand and held it tightly, gripping to him for grounding before he took a deep breath and steadied himself.

"Vacation, me and you, and no one to bother us or make us do anything for at least weekend," Dan reminded himself out loud, his eyes closed as he took one last deep breath.

Dan opened his eyes to Phil looking into his eyes, a soft, reassuring smile across his face as he gazed into the deep amber eyes he'd fallen in love with all those years back.

"Me and you and no responsibilities," Phil repeated, his smile not breaking as he spoke.

"Well, let's go lose a little money, shall we?" Dan joked softly as he gently pushed Phil backwards, encouraging him to lead the way out onto the casino floor.

They had taken off to Las Vegas, Nevada, USA for a weekend and only really told those who needed to know: family, close friends, and their neighbour who was nice enough to make sure any packages that showed up at their front door didn't get lost.

Sure, traveling internationally wasn't the most fun thing to do, but god did they deserve a weekend away where next to no one would know who they were or really even give a shit who they were.

They meandered their way across the floor of the casino, not having to worry about carrying anything with them as all their bags had been taken up to their room about an hour ago, the key to that room currently tucked into Dan's wallet in his back pocket, while they had all the time they wanted to wander around and lose, or maybe even win, some money.

The package they'd booked came with free alcohol on the floor of the hotel casino, which they generously accepted as a flashy hostess came by with a tray filled with champagne in overly boujee glasses.

They laughed softly as they each took a glass, thanking the hostess softly before settling into a slot machine tucked away where next to no one would really see them.

"How much do ya think you're gonna lose, Lester?" Dan teased lightly as he pulled his stool over to Phil's so he could lean onto the elder.

"I'm gonna win, just you watch, Howell," Phil teased back as he looped his left arm around Dan, setting his champagne flute onto the little shelf and pulling out a few dollars to put in the machine.

Dan watched Phil play for the time being, laughing softly at his animated expressions at ever spin of the machine and graciously accepting the refills of champagne every time the hostess came by their machine. Before he knew it, he was past buzzed and getting quite flirty with Phil, nuzzling his face into the elder's neck and pressing soft kisses against the porcelain skin while Phil continued to play at the machine.

"Oi, Dan, stop that," Phil half-heartedly whined, ever so gently leaning into the younger as his body contradicted his words.

"Why should I do that?" Dan teased, his hot breath lapping across Phil's sensitive skin.

"Cause we're out here in public, Dan," Phil whined softly, pulling the lever on the machine to keep playing, rather than give into Dan right away.

"But no one gives a shit what we do here," Dan reminded him, moving his kisses to Phil's jawline and moving downwards, closer and closer to their faces were right in front of each other.

"That doesn't mean we can just fuck here on the casino floor, Dan," Phil chided softly, giving a quick peck to Dan's lips before moving his head to the side to see if he won anything off the machine.

"God, I love that we can do that without fear of anyone seeing," Dan sighed softly, a smile wide across his face as he settled down for a moment, his head falling back onto Phil's shoulder to watch him continue to play the machine.

"Me too," Phil said softly, rubbing his hand up and down Dan's arm, ever so gently pulling the younger boy a bit tighter to him like someone or something was going to come up and take him away at any moment.

"One more dollar and then move on to another machine?" Phil asked softly as he pulled his wallet up from his lap.

"One more machine and then up to our room?" Dan countered with a sly smile, the alcohol ramped in his system at this point.

"Oh?" Phil teased softly, not having had as much as the younger but still feeling the effects of the champagne through his veins.

"Please?" Dan asked, batting his eyelashes up at the elder as he asked.

"You horny lil devil, you," Phil teased with a playful smile, knowing exactly how Dan got when there was enough alcohol buzzing through his system. It was endearing, sometimes inconvenient, but always rewarding back in private.

"Yeah, but only for you, daddy," Dan whispered softly, moving his head up so his lips were right at Phil's ear.

A thrill ran down Phil's spine at Dan's words, not having heard that name in what felt like forever sine the last time they'd played with dom/sub play in the bedroom. They loved it, sure, but lately back at their own flat, due to stresses, planning, and so many things having to be done in such a short time, it had been all about reminding each other of their love and passion for one another rather than new kinky experiments and Phil couldn't lie, their ddlb exploration was his absolute favourite, and Dan knew that – drunk or not.

"I suppose I don't need to play another dollar do I, babyboy?" Phil cooed softly, turning on his stool to face the flushed, brunette boy.

"Nah, you don't need to do that, Daddy," Dan agreed, pushing the 'cash out' button on the machine and pocketing the little winnings ticket. They could cash that later, right now it was all about getting back to their reserved room.

"Do you know where our room is?" Phil asked softly, knowing Dan had grabbed the key for safe keeping.

Dan pulled out his wallet, looking at the little numbers inscribed onto the key they'd been handed, "2722, 27th floor, room 22."

Phil nodded as he grabbed Dan's hand, pulling him towards the elevators and starting their trek to their room.

"No messing around until we make it into the room, got it?" Phil instructed softly, whispering into Dan's ear as the waited for the next available elevator.

Dan nodded slowly as the door opened, a small group getting off, leaving it completely empty for them as they stepped into it, Phil quickly pressing the buttons for the 27th floor and to close the doors, hoping that they got to keep this elevator to themselves the whole way up. Sure, he told Dan not to mess around, but was that going to stop him from it? Probably not.

Dan leaned against the back wall of the elevator, reaching his arms out for Phil hoping he would at least get to hold onto the elder on their way up.

Phil took the open invitation, lacing his own arms around the younger's waist and holding him tight to his body while Dan threw his arms around Phil's neck, laying his head on his lover's shoulder, enjoying the comfortable, sweet embrace until Dan felt Phil's hands begin to travel south, each of Phil's hands now cupping his ass, squeezing at it lightly.

"Daddy," Dan whimpered ever so softly, balling his hands into fists to keep his own hands form exploring.

"Yes?" Phil asked back with a coy smile, knowing exactly what he was up to.

"I thought you said no messing around?" Dan questioned with a soft pout, mildly confused by Phil's actions but he was in no mind to ask him to stop.

"I told you no messing around, that doesn't mean I can't," Phil replied, his smile growing into a soft smirk as he began to kiss at Dan's neck, knowing exactly what buttons to push on the younger to get him to stop asking silly questions and just enjoy the moment.

Dan let out the softest of moans, his hands balled up into tight fists as he felt himself growing painfully hard in his jeans, knowing he had to keep his hips still or he might not get what he wanted out of Phil. Dom/Daddy Phil could be ruthless with his punishments, usually erring on the side of not giving into any of Dan's wants/needs when he's misbehaved since Dan was a kinky little shit and rather enjoyed nearly every other form of punishment he could think of.

"Twenty second floor," a female voice boomed from a speaker in the elevator, causing Dan to jump in surprise.

Phil chuckled softly as the door opened, stepping apart from the younger but slipping their hands together to pull him along in the direction of their room. He knew he had Dan long gone, all Dan could think of having Phil's hands back on him without all of their close in the way.

Phil thanked every deity he could think of for their long legs, making it easier to get to their room faster, his sly smile returning once they were right in front of their room's door.

He reached his hand into Dan's back pocket, grabbing his ragged wallet and reaching for the key before Dan could really process what was happening. Dan was just along for the ride at this point and he didn't mind as long as he got to have Phil to himself all night long.

Phil smoothly got the door unlocked, pushing it open wide enough that he could push the brunette boy into the room. He followed along, taking the extra half step so he could ensure the door was shut and locked behind them before he scooped Dan up in his arms, dropping the younger's wallet onto the little dresser before near-on tossing Dan onto the queen size bed that took up the majority of the room's bedroom.

Dan let out a soft squeal followed by a soft giggle as he landed on the soft mattress, his eyes never leaving Phil's face as he watched the raven haired boy strip himself of his shirt. His hands came up, making grabby hands towards Phil as his eyes raked up and down Phil's bare torso.

"Daddy," Dan gasped out softly, suddenly hyperaware of all the distance that was between them. 

"Babyboy," Phil breathed back as he crawled over top of Dan, "you're wearing much too many clothes at the moment, don't you agree?"

Dan nodded quickly, not trusting his voice at the moment as Phil hovered over top of him.

"I guess we'll just have to change that, won't we?" Phil asked rhetorically as he began to undo Dan's skinnies, pulling them down and off the brunette boy with a practiced ease, ensuring that his rather tight pair of Calvin's came along with the skinnies.

Dan gasped loudly as the cool feeling air engulfed his cock, his hips bucking up into nothing as he ached to be touched.

"Not yet, darling, patience," Phil cooed softly as he tossed the jeans to be found later, his hands moving to the hem of Dan's t-shirt, pulling it up and off of the younger to toss that alone with the jeans.

"Much better," Phil said softly as he took in all of Dan, gazing him up and down like it was their first night together all over again.

"But your clothes, Daddy?" Dan questioned softly, cocking an eyebrow as he noticed Phil was still in his jeans.

"We'll get there, but first, this is all about you," Phil cooed in return, moving so he was sitting between Dan's now spread thighs, taking his time to enjoy every moment that they had.

"You've just been – so goddamn good lately, you know that?" Phil started softly as he wrapped his long fingers around Dan's hard cock, stroking up and down ever so slowly as he spoke, "with everything we've had going on at home and you handling the stress and anxieties of it so well without being bratty or rude or snarky or mean to me the entire time. I'm so proud of you, and I want to reward you for it."

Dan's mouth fell open, surprised that he was getting a reward. Thinking back on it, he had been really good at controlling his stress-induced emotions lately, but he hadn't been doing it to be rewarded, he was doing it to be a better boyfriend for Phil. But, he wasn't going to complain, any reason to have Phil's wonderful hands on him even longer was a good reason in his book.

Phil smiled to himself as he watched Dan go lax against the mattress, his eyes fluttering shut as he let his mind stop working so he could fully enjoy the moment.

"So beautiful," Phil cooed softly as he wiggled himself down, moving so he was more laying on his stomach than kneeling now, his face headed right for where he knew Dan would enjoy it best; he was going to eat out his lover.

Dan gasped loudly as he felt Phil's hot breath over his hole, a shiver running up his spine as he realised what was coming. He felt his entire body relax as Phil's tongue ran across that magic spot right under his balls, ever so gently lapping at it as Dan let out the most delicious, pornographic moans Phil had heard in quite a while.

He'd barely even started and Dan was wrecked for him, it had been what felt like far too long since they had gotten to be intimate with each other and Dan was worried he'd cum too soon.

Phil pulled away gently, chucking softly at Dan's soft whimpers of protest. He sat up on his knees, patting Dan's thigh gently as he spoke.

"Flip over for me, babyboy. Leave that ass nice and high for me," He purred softly, scootching back just enough for Dan to flip over.

Dan rolled over, lying out on his stomach and lifting his hips high in the air, balanced on his shoulders and knees to keep his ass nice and high like Phil had asked for.

"Such a good boy, pretty boy," Phil cooed softly as he watched Dan move, licking his lips in anticipation as he let Dan settle against the mattress.

Phil kneeled back down between Dan's spread thighs, using both hands to spread Dan's ass wide so he had full access. He flatted out his tongue, running it across Dan's rim ever so teasingly.

Dan gasped loudly at Phil's cold feeling mouth against his ass, using nearly all of his willpower to keep himself from pushing back into Phil for more. He knew Phil would give more if he was patient for it.

Phil purred softly to himself as he circled Dan's rim with his tongue, lapping at it gently before he ever so gently pushed his middle finger in.

Dan let out a loud moan, his face falling from where he held it up into the pillow under him.

Phil smiled to himself, half proud half surprised at how responsive Dan was tonight. Usually Dan was loud, that part was true, but he seemed to be completely lost under Phil's touch today, and Phil fucking loved it.

He gently added a second finger, scissoring them apart for a moment to ever so gently stretch his lover open, his own cock hard against his stomach at the delicious moans Dan was letting out.

Dan rocked back ever so slightly, trying to get Phil deeper inside him to hit that magical spot he loved so much.

"Ah, ah," Phil cooed softly, pulling his mouth back as Dan rocked backwards, "behave Daniel, I'll give you what you want, but be patient. I want you to feel good for a long time."

"Yes, Daddy," Dan purred softly, pulling his face from the pillow to lay on his arm.

Phil smiled with soft pride before he went back to his ministrations, lapping at his lover with a fierce need, his fingers gently pumping in and out of Dan as he worked him open.

"Ah, ah, Daddy," Dan moaned out into his arm, biting at it gently as he tried to keep himself from moving again.

Phil listened to his lover's moans, trying to keep his own hips from grinding against the mattress as Dan's enjoyment aroused him, each moan and gasp shooting straight to his own cock.

Phil kept up his actions for another minute or so, drawing Dan ever so close to that edge of orgasm but not wanting him to fall over just yet. He knew by the way Dan was shaking ever so gently that he was oh so close and by the way his moans grew louder and louder he knew he was holding back, trying to be good since Phil had not given permission to cum.

With a soft chuckle from Phil and a loud whine from Dan, Phil pulled away from Dan, giving Dan's ass a gentle hit as he kneeled up straight.

"You've done so well, babyboy," Phil cooed as he groped at Dan's ass, "such a good babyboy for me. Well behaved, following all the rules."

Dan moaned ever so gently into his arm, borderline able to cum from Phil's words alone at this point.

"Do you wanna stay like this or wanna be on your back or do you wanna ride me tonight baby?" Phil asked, his smile obvious in his voice.

Dan loved when Phil gave him options, it meant he really had behaved and he was being rewarded for it.

"I wanna ride you, Daddy," Dan purred softly, lifting his head from his arms to face Phil as best as he could.

"Of course," Phil replied softly, sliding off the bed to reach for his suitcase where he left the bottle of lube.

Dan whined softly as Phil left the bed, not wanting to be so far from his lover.

"Shh, I'm coming right back don't worry. Stay where you are so I can properly stretch you and then you have free reign," Phil chuckled softly, knowing how needy his babyboy was for him.

Dan nodded slowly in understanding though he doubted Phil could see him.

Phil was back quickly, having already poured the lube he needed onto his hands, using one hand to slowly push two fingers into his lover and the other hand to rub the excess lube all over his own aching cock.

He very quickly was able to add a third finger, brushing against Dan's prostate with every pump of his fingers in and out of his lover, relishing in the near on pornographic moans Dan was letting out and he wasn't even properly in him yet.

"I'm ready, I'm ready," Dan panted out breathlessly, his hips rocking backwards in time with Phil's rhythm.

"Patience, baby," Phil reminded Dan softly, pulling his fingers out gently before nearly throwing himself down on the bed next to Dan, laying out flat on his back.

"Sorry Daddy," Dan breathed out softly as he moved from off his knees, straddling Phil's hips, his ass nearly on top of Phil's achingly hard cock.

They gazed long and lovingly into each other's wide eyes, a mutual pause between them as they exchanged unspoken "I love you"s between each other, their eyes showing admiration, desire, need and pure love between them.

Dan leaned down, pressing his lips soft and sweetly to his lover's, almost too soft for the moment they were in as he slid himself back, the tip of Phil's cock pressing at his rim.

"At your pace, babyboy," Phil mumbled against Dan's lips as he brought a hand to his cock, keeping himself in line for Dan to slide himself down.

Dan nodded, not yet breaking the kiss and he rolled his hips back and sunk down onto Phil's cock, a soft moan escaping his lips into Phil's mouth as he relished in the feeling of being so full.

Phil moved his hands onto Dan's hips, loosely hanging onto the younger boy as Dan began to move. Both boys fell into a mess of moans and pants as Dan pressed his forehead to Phil's, ending the kiss but keeping the intimacy.

The moment had evolved, while they still were in their Daddy and Babyboy kind of mind-sets, they'd also shifted back to Dan and Phil, two boys who were very much in love, and so far gone for each other nothing in the world would ever change that and they were reminding each other of their love.

Every soft moan, every squeeze of Dan's hips, every soft kiss Dan attempted to give, the way Dan's hands cupped Phil's cheeks, they were one and they were in love.

With one last sloppy kiss, Dan sat up straighter, his head falling back in a moan as the new angle pushed Phil deeper into him, causing the elder to brush his prostate with every move he made.

They were both close, they were both right at the edge, but were holding off for each other as they both never wanted the moment to end.

"Daddy, close," Dan panted out softly though he knew Phil could tell by the way his body was tensing up.

"Me too, baby," Phil moaned out softly, his hips thrusting up to match Dan's to push them both closer and closer.

Moments later they were coming, long and hard, and more importantly, together. Dan threw his head back in pleasure as he came, untouched, all over his and Phil's torsos while Phil came deep inside his lover.

They rode out their highs together, neither boy stopping until he was sure the other was done.

Dan panted hard as he collapsed on top of his lover, not caring that he was laying in his own mess, he wanted to be close to Phil, he wanted to be held and cherished and reminded in every way how much Phil loved him.

Phil, too, panted hard as he threw his lanky arms around the younger, their breathing falling in sync as they came down from their highs, the room filled with nothing but the sound of their breathing as they cherished each other.

"Lift your hips, babyboy," Phil whispered ever so softly, sadly having to pull his softening cock out the brunette boy.

Dan whined softly as he lifted his hips, not much of a fan of the feeling of being so empty now, a soft whimper escaping his lips as Phil's cum trickled to his thighs, dripping down onto Phil.

Phil rolled them over gently, pressing a tender kiss to Dan's lips before climbing off the bed, blowing a kiss back at the younger as he stepped into the bathroom and retrieved a warm wash cloth.

Dan would never say it out loud, but he absolutely adored the way Phil doted on him during aftercare. Phil was oh so gentle, caressing Dan's skin like it was the most fragile thing he'd ever touched as he ran the soft cloth over every expanse of his skin until every last drop of sweat, cum, and lube had been cleaned from his body.

Phil quickly wiped himself down before tossing the washcloth aside to crawl back into the bed with Dan, pulling the duvet back so they could slide under it.

With Dan laid out across his chest and his long arms around his lover, Phil was in heaven. Their breathing fell back in sync as they laid in silence, Dan drawing lazy patterns across Phil's bare chest and Phil played with Dan's chestnut curls. The moment was perfect and no words needed to be spoken between them.

Tomorrow they could go back down to the casino floor and explore the other machines they hadn't made it to, tomorrow Phil could take Dan out to lunch at this restaurant he'd read great reviews about, and tomorrow they could love again just as they did tonight.

"Me, you, and no responsibilities," Dan mumbled softly before he fell asleep on Phil's chest, his body as cozy as could be as he relished in this private time he had with his Phil Lester.


End file.
